banjokazooiefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Aeroplan Aerospacial Journey
Aeroplane Aerospacial Journey é o segundo mundo em Banjo-Kazooie Returns! Consiste em um avião aeroespacial chamado The Journey, lá dentro do avião, há a estação de comando onde Cheats são feitos. A entrada para este mundo está localizada no segundo andar da entrada de tudo, através de uma passagem aérea. Contudo, para ir é necessário ativar as plataformas aéreas. Para chegar ao segundo portal mundial de Banjo-Kazooie Returns! jogo, mas antes de completar a foto do mundo. Sua foto está localizada nos Alpes suíços na porta de 10 notas. A imagem requer 5 Jiggies para completar-la. Pontos de interesse * The Journey * Estação de comando * Cozinha do avião * Galpão do avião * Montanha fina * Caverna Alpina * Casa de Joe Coletáveis Jiggy # No topo do avião: Entre na sala do piloto, pressione o botão vermelho, ou seja, Jiggy aparece no topo do avião. # Na casa de Joe: Nela, o Jiggy está na cama de Joe. # Conserte o avião: '''Conserte, todas as turbinas do avião. O Jiggy aparecerá na asa esquerda do avião. # '''Salve Joe: Salve Joe, de morrer das focas-leopardos, assim ele te dá o Jiggy. # Use o comando: Use o comando "34790" e o Jiggy sairá na cozinha.. # Indo pro topo da caverna: No topo da caverna, o Jiggy estará lá. # Reunindo velhos amigos: Resgate o copiloto de The Journey, assim quando ele ver Joe ele te dará o Jiggy # Em baixo da casinha: Em baixo da água, o Jiggy estará perto da casa de Joe. # Derrote Mãe de Eyrie: Derrote a chefa Mãe de Eyrie, voando e use Beak Bomb para atacar-la dez vezes. Assim, ela vomitará o Jiggy. # Ache todos os Jinjos.' 'Jinjos * Azul - No galpão do avião, ele está escondido perto das turbinas. * Verde - Na geladeira, da cozinha do avião. * Laranja- Na casa de Joe, no quarto, especificamente. * Rosa - Nas montanhas altas, ele está lá. * Amarelo - No topo do avião. * Red - 'Na asa direita do avião. * '''Azul Claro '- Na sala de Eugene, na Caverna Alpina, ele está na escada de Doug. * 'Preto '- No sub-solo, ele está acompanhado de Bottles. * '''Marrom - No banco 1 do avião. Favos de Mel Vazio * Numa das caixas, ele está dentro da caixa com o símbolo da Rare. * Na janela de Joe. Botão de bruxa * Near the Journey control buttons. It's easy to squeeze it, watch out for enemies. Tokens de Mumbo * Na cabine do avião. * Na poltrona máster. * Na tela da salinha de cinema, Vida extra * Numa caixa com o numéro 4. * Perto das turbinas. * No topo da caverna alpina. Stop 'n' Swop * Ovo Misterioso Vermelho - Na salinha de cinema, no galpão do avião. Personagens * Eyrie * Mini-Kazooie * Joe * Co-pilott * Garçonette Mindy Inimigos * Snowmans * Bird-Hiffcoffs * Grille Chompa * Mãe de Eyrie (Boss) Mundos